


Метод кнута и пряника

by shoutbee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Teacher Derek
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:46:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1850077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoutbee/pseuds/shoutbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек дочитывает последние строчки, чувствуя, как ярость поднимается изнутри, заполняя внутренности нестерпимо горячей волной, и с силой захлопывает тетрадь в твердой обложке с нарисованным волком. Как вообще мальчишка умудрился перейти с разбора произведения Ли Харпер на историю мужского обрезания? Как, черт его подери!?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Метод кнута и пряника

Дерек дочитывает последние строчки, чувствуя, как ярость поднимается изнутри, заполняя внутренности нестерпимо горячей волной, и с силой захлопывает тетрадь в твердой обложке с нарисованным волком. Как вообще мальчишка умудрился перейти с разбора произведения Ли Харпер на историю мужского обрезания? Как, черт его подери!? 

Дерек задумчиво трет губу и поднимает взгляд на ровные ряды столов и бешено строчащих в тетрадях учеников. Благословенная тишина, неужели. Незапланированные (конечно же, незапланированные только для учеников) работы всегда могут стать такой вот передышкой от вечного шума и наплевательского отношения подростков. Потому что, каких бы крутых и взрослых они из себя ни строили, прийти домой с отрицательной отметкой все еще было для семнадцатилетних ребят чревато лишением интернета, карманных денег и прочих вещей, являющихся основной составляющей их подростковой жизни.

Дерек переводит взгляд выше, тихо постукивает кончиком ручки о стол, и парень с растрепанными каштановыми волосами приподнимается, словно ощутив, что за ним наблюдают. Светлые янтарные глаза насмешливо сверкают, и широкий рот растягивается в улыбке, совсем не такой, какую можно было бы послать учителю. Дерек выдыхает, ничем не выдавая своего недовольства, и вскидывает бровь.

«Вы уже закончили?»

Парень сжимает губы, словно стараясь сдержать рвущийся смешок, и снова опускает голову, прихватывая губами колпачок ручки. 

Дерек поспешно отводит взгляд, смотрит на часы – минутная стрелка показывает без десяти час. 

\- Осталось десять минут, - громко сообщает он. 

Скольжение ручек по бумаге убыстряется, сопровождаемое тихими, полными обреченности, вздохами. Он откладывает тетрадь отдельно ото всех, и берется за следующую, смотрит на имя – Скотт Маккол – несколько мгновений борется с искушением поставить средний балл, не читая, но потом все же открывает потрепанную обложку. 

Звонок заставляет его слегка вздрогнуть. Он поднимается, обводит взглядом учеников, похоже, не собирающихся сдавать свои работы, и вздыхает про себя. 

\- Сдавайте ваши тесты, пожалуйста. 

Тихое недовольное бормотание сопровождает шорох отодвигаемых стульев, и первый листок ложится на стол рядом с его рукой. Лидия Мартин кидает на него короткий кокетливый взгляд, и так же быстро отходит, покачивая бедрами. Стопка листков растет, Дерек нетерпеливо постукивает пальцами по столу – это его последняя пара, и ему тоже хочется поскорее выйти из душных шумных стен. Впрочем, у него есть еще одно дело… 

\- Мистер Стилински, задержитесь, - говорит он, когда парень кладет листок на стол. 

\- Окей, - он машет своему вечному спутнику – Макколу – и облокачивается на стол по противоположную сторону от Дерека. Брошенный им недовольный взгляд, наверняка ощутим, но никакого внимания на него Стайлз не обращает. 

Когда дверь за последним учеником закрывается, Дерек снова опускается на стул, стягивает очки, устало трет переносицу и переводит взгляд на Стайлза. 

\- Ты специально делаешь это?

\- Делаю что? – ухмыляется тот. 

Дерек выразительно указывает на тетрадь с сочинением и передвигает ее по направлению к Стайлзу. 

\- Разве я задавал сочинение по теме «Все аспекты мужского обрезания»? Стайлз, если у тебя какие-то проблемы, то ты всегда можешь обратиться к школьному психологу, вот только с другими предметами у тебя все в порядке… 

\- У меня нет никаких проблем, мистер Хейл, - Стайлз прищуривается, яростно раздувая ноздри, но мгновенно успокаивается, возвращая себе независимый нагловатый вид, - я просто… увлекся. 

Дерек качает головой, обдумывая. 

\- Тогда мне придется обратиться твоему отцу. 

Стайлз смотрит на него несколько долгих секунд, а потом внезапно начинает хихикать. 

\- Ты не сделаешь этого, _Дерек_ , - выдает наконец он, выделяя его имя так, как сделал бы это шериф. – Потому что тогда мой папа подумает, что ты не справляешься, а ты ведь очень не хочешь упасть в его глазах. 

Он ухмыляется, подхватывает со стола свою тетрадь и идет к двери, _почти как Лидия_ , несколькими минутами ранее. Уже у выхода Стайлз останавливается, оборачивается, и томно произносит:

\- Интересно, а у вас в семье принято было делать обрезание мальчикам? 

Когда дверь за Стайлзом захлопывается, Дерек не сдерживается и с силой опускает сжатую в кулак ладонь на столешницу. Почему он пошел учить детей? 

\- Эрика, - говорит он в мобильник спустя еще пару минут, закидывая папки и книги в сумку, - не хочешь выпить? 

***

Пусть Эрика – одна из его бывших студенток, но ей уже есть двадцать один, и Дерек не видит ничего плохого в том, чтобы зависнуть с ней вечером в каком-нибудь баре. К тому же, она одна из тех, кто действительно может дать ему верный совет, потому что никогда не будет смягчать или сдерживать свои слова из-за их дружбы. Скорее, наоборот. 

\- Дерек! 

Эрика, как всегда выглядит потрясающе – короткая, но не настолько, как в ее студенческие годы, юбка, подчеркивает длину ног, верхние пуговицы блузки расстегнуты, и вся она лучится уверенностью, как маленькое солнце. Дерек невольно улыбается, когда она падает в его объятия и шутливо тянется поцеловать в губы. 

\- Давно не виделись, - говорит он, придерживая перед ней дверь. 

\- Да уж, - ворчит она, - у тебя же теперь только эти детки на уме. 

\- Не ревнуй, - смеется он, все больше расслабляясь. 

Он покупает какой-то невероятно закрученный коктейль с увешанным апельсиновыми дольками тонким стаканом для Эрики, а себе берет виски. 

\- Дерек, - Эрика внимательно выслушивает его рассказ, и теперь медленно мешает тонкой соломинкой оставшуюся апельсиновую мякоть, прилично разбавленную алкоголем, - мальчишка просто заигрывается, провоцирует тебя. Сынок шерифа уверен, что ни ты, ни кто-либо другой ничего не сможете ему сделать. Но, знаешь что? Есть много таких вещей, на которые такие как он просто не смогут нажаловаться папочке.

Эрика провокационно ухмыляется, глядя на него, а потом стреляет взглядом в сторону, высовывая кончик языка, и сочно облизывает яркие губы. Кудрявый парень за соседним столиком сдавленно кашляет, и Дерек понимает, что больше ничего Эрика ему говорить не собирается. Он одним глотком допивает свой виски, прощается, получает звонкий поцелуй в щеку, ободряющую улыбку и пожелания удачи, и отправляется домой с твердым намерением выспаться. 

\- Просто отшлепай его! - ничуть не смущаясь окружающих, кричит ему Эрика, и он прощально салютует ей. 

***

\- Задержись, Стайлз. 

Дерек прикладывает почти титаническое усилие, чтобы не вздохнуть, когда на стол ложится пустой, без единой пометки, тест. Стайлз ухмыляется, сверху вниз глядя на него, и отходит, послушно останавливаясь в стороне. Дерек напоминает расходящимся ученикам о сочинении, которое следует сдать на проверку до пятницы, и, когда аудитория пустеет, переводит взгляд на Стайлза. 

\- Стайлз. 

\- Да, мистер Хейл? 

\- Я понимаю, что из-за особенностей твоего организма, иногда ты не можешь сдерживать свои порывы, - Дерек сплетает пальцы и устраивает на них подбородок. – Или, может быть, тебе просто нужны дополнительные занятия? 

Стайлз перекатывается с пятки на носок – руки засунуты в карманы толстовки.

\- Вы мне просто не нравитесь, - говорит он наконец. – СДВГ тут не при чем. 

\- Так тебе не нравлюсь конкретно я, - как можно более добродушно говорит Дерек, - ты мне тоже не нравишься, но я не занижаю твои оценки. Так, может, прекратишь игнорировать мой предмет? 

\- Или что? – улыбается Стайлз. – Расскажешь папе? 

\- Нет, Стайлз, я не буду жаловаться твоему отцу, у него и так много проблем, ни к чему волновать его еще и этим. Жаль, что ты этого не понимаешь. 

Стайлз улыбается шире, но Дерек видит, что кончик губ дергается – кажется, он попал по больному месту. 

\- Я просто тебя отшлепаю. Похоже, тебе не хватало этого в детстве, - заканчивает Дерек, повторяя слова Эрики и с необъяснимым удовольствием глядя на замершего Стайлза. 

Тот несколько секунд хлопает глазами, а потом начинает громко смеяться, даже показательно хватается рукой за живот. 

\- Ну-ну, - всхлипывает он. 

Дерек склоняет голову, тонко улыбается, глядя на веселящегося Стайлза, и медленно поднимается. Тот смотрит на него все так же нагло, и, признаться, жутко раздражает. Дерек без слов обходит его, кладет руки на пряжку ремня и расстегивает, слушая сбившееся дыхание. 

\- Может, стоит рассказать отцу о том, что ты тут совраща…

Когда ладонь опускается на ягодицу, Стайлз вздрагивает и испуганно замолкает – похоже, он действительно не думал, что Дерек сделает что-то подобное. А спустя секунду начинает бешено дергаться, пытаясь вырваться. Дерек, не церемонясь больше, давит ему на спину, заставляя почти упасть грудью на стол, и шлепает еще раз – сильнее. На светлой коже остается яркий красный отпечаток, и Дерек чувствует необъяснимое удовлетворение, когда слышит тихий всхлип и видит, как сжимаются до побелевших костяшек пальцы на столешнице. 

Он с силой опускает ладонь на мягкую кожу еще несколько раз – так, что та начинает гореть – и встает позади Стайлза, опускаясь на него всем телом. 

\- Расскажешь папочке? – шепчет он в покрасневшее ухо. – Или, может быть, мне самому рассказать? 

Стайлз только громко дышит, изредка всхлипывая, и молчит. Дерек отодвигается, тянет его на себя, разворачивая, и обнимает пальцами подбородок, заставляя поднять взгляд. Другая рука лежит на талии, удобно устроившись, и Дерек легонько поглаживает бок через ткань толстовки. Глаза у Стайлза заплаканные, радужка кажется еще более яркой на красноватом фоне и, наверное, Дереку было бы его жаль, но к его ноге прижимается твердый член, и вряд ли такую реакцию можно списать только лишь на боль. Дерек усмехается. 

\- А ты действительно плохой мальчик, да, Стайлз? – он проводит большим пальцем по полной нижней губе, приоткрывая рот, и наклоняется, с удовольствием проводя по ней языком, на секунду ныряя глубже и прикасаясь к языку Стайлза. – Но все еще девственник. 

Стайлз дрожит в его руках, дыхание с шумом вырывается из легких, и взгляд расфокусирован настолько, что еще чуть-чуть, и его можно будет принять за хорошо закинувшегося наркомана. Дерек опускает ладонь на горячую ягодицу, прижимает Стайлза ближе к себе, вырывая тихий стон. Стайлз толкается вперед – Дерек позволяет ровно до того момента, пока смазка не пачкает ему джинсы – и отодвигает его от себя, как ни в чем не бывало обходя и садясь за стол. 

\- Натягивай штаны и вали домой, - говорит он, доставая тетрадь из стопки, возвышающейся рядом. 

Несколько долгих секунд ничего не происходит – Дерек борется с искушением поднять взгляд – а потом раздается шуршание, и Стайлз пулей вылетает из кабинета, с силой захлопывая дверь. Дерек выдыхает, опуская руку и сжимая через джинсовую ткань возбужденный член, давящий на ширинку. 

***

На следующий день на его стол ложится сочинение, как оказывается после, написанное более чем безукоризненно. 

Еще через неделю Стайлз заходит в его кабинет, усмехается с напускной бравадой, а потом интересуется, какая же награда ему полагается за неделю выполненных на «отлично» домашних заданий. 

Где-то через месяц Дерек думает, что учительские столы не просто так настолько закрывают ту часть, где предположительно должны находиться только лишь его ноги. 

_Предположительно._


End file.
